


Let me fix you

by dumb_lesbian420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, It's like 3am, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam ships destiel as much as I do, they're so in love it's embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_lesbian420/pseuds/dumb_lesbian420
Summary: Cas gets hurt so he goes back to the bunker and Dean takes care of him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Let me fix you

Cas is breathing raggedly, still somewhat stunned by the altercation he’d just had with three of his fellow angels. They’d ambushed him, and although they never explicitly stated what they wanted with him, Cas had surmised from the stabbing that it was nothing good. He’d managed to fend them off, but unfortunately he couldn’t heal the painfully bloody gash on his back. _What kind of blade did they use?_ Cas wonders what he should do now, but who is he kidding? There’s only one person he really wants to see, a beautiful man who he trusts to take care of him. For better or worse, Cas is utterly in love with Dean Winchester. Somewhere along the way, between the tender looks and the stupid jokes, Cas had fallen for him. Maybe it was because of how genuine Dean is, and kind, even though he acts so tough. Well for whatever reason, Cas had recklessly committed himself to loving Dean- wholly and unconditionally. He doesn’t care that Dean makes mistakes (who doesn’t?) and he doesn’t care that Dean will never feel the same way (well, maybe that part hurts, just a tiny bit). Anyway, no matter how one-sided Cas' love is, Cas still knows that if he asks for Dean's help, he'll be there.

A second later, Cas materializes in the bunker, swaying slightly on his feet, and Sam and Dean jump out of their seats, startled.

“Cas! The hell you doing here? Are you ok?” Dean asks, rushing towards him. Cas smiles weakly, and a stupid part of him melts at the look of frantic worry on Dean’s face.

Sam interjects, “Uh, Cas, why d’you have blood all over you?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not mine. Well, most of it’s not mine.”

“Oh! Great, well, as long as _most of it_ ’s not yours,” Dean snaps, rolling his eyes.

“I was attacked by angels,” Cas admits. He can’t help adding smugly, “Three of them, actually.”

Sam frowns. “D’you know why they went after you?”

“Cas,” Dean growls, completely ignoring Sam. Dean’s blazing green eyes stare into his blue ones, and Cas feels his pulse quickening. “Are you hurt?”

Cas blinks. It’s hard to process what Dean is saying with his calloused hand gripping Cas’ shoulder, and his face so close Cas can count his freckles. “Yes,” Cas finally responds, clearing his throat. “They stabbed me in the back. I just don’t understand why I can’t heal myself.”

“Well, let's see it, Caesar,” Dean says.

Cas tries to take off his trench coat and immediately exclaims in pain. The movement of his arms tears something and more blood flows down his back, seeping into his layers of clothing.

“Cas!” Dean yells, alarmed.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit,” Sam says quickly.

“Turn around,” Dean orders, when Sam is gone.

Cas frowns, “Why?”

Dean sighs and spins Cas around, then curses as he sees the dark blood staining his lower back. He reaches around Cas and gently removes his coat for him, his hands lingering on Cas’ sides longer than strictly necessary. Cas feels his face turn bright red and is glad that at least they aren’t facing each other. Then, for some ungodly reason, Dean walks back around and says, “Can you get your shirt off?”

Cas coughs and sputters, “Dean, I don’t think - not a good - I don’t have to do that.”

Dean looks amused, “Well, hate to break it to you buddy, but you're gonna have to so we can get you cleaned up. Come on, you got nothing to be ashamed of- you’re a handsome guy, Cas, show some skin.”

Cas gulps and desperately tries to come up with a response but he can’t _think_. Dean, of course, entirely misinterprets this silence, steps even closer, and starts unbuttoning Cas’ shirt for him. Cas stares at him, heart thumping so loud he’s sure the goddamn King of Hell can hear it. He vaguely wonders why Dean’s hands are trembling. Then the door bangs open and Sam comes in with the medical supplies, sees Dean undressing Cas, and freezes. A smirk slowly spreads across Sam’s face and he raises his eyebrows at Dean, who in turn blushes furiously and glares daggers at his brother. Cas looks between them, confused. _Why do humans have to be so complicated? Even the looks they give each other are another language_.

Sam finally speaks, “So, I uh, found the medical supplies… what have you two been up to?”

Dean scowls and replies through gritted teeth, “I’m helping him get his shirt off. Because he’s _injured_.”

“Right.”

“Thank you for the supplies, Sam,” Cas says sincerely.

Sam smiles, “Hey, no problem. Well, I’ll leave these on the table and uh, I actually think I’m gonna go out…So I’ll be gone for a few hours.” Sam continues pointedly, “You’ll have this place to yourselves, so…you two have fun together. I’m sure you’ll figure out something to-”

“Ok! Get the hell out!” Dean barks, his face an adorable shade of red.

Sam winks and heads out the door.

“What was all that about?” Cas asks.

“Nothing,” Dean grunts, not meeting his eyes. “Let’s just get you fixed up.”

Dean finishes with Cas’ buttons, then swallows hard before taking his shirt off all the way. Cas is suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s alone with Dean. Dean, who is wonderful and stunning, who just took Cas’ shirt off, and who seems to be shamelessly checking Cas out at this very moment. Dean suddenly clears his throat, stands up quickly, and goes to get a wet rag and a roll of bandages from the table.

“Dean,” Cas says throatily. “It’s ok. You get some rest, I can do that myself.”

Dean just snorts, “Like hell you can. Cas, you can’t even tie a tie.”

Cas starts to protest indignantly but Dean cuts him off.

“Shut up, Cas. We care about you, alright? _I_ care about you. So just sit tight and let me heal ya up. Pretty sure I owe you by now, anyway.”

Cas looks up at him, smiling affectionately, and Dean hurriedly drops his eyes again. Cas turns around and Dean starts wiping away sticky blood, swearing viciously at goddamned angels who hurt his best friend and what he’ll do if he ever catches them. For all his harsh words, Dean’s touch is surprisingly gentle and intimate, and when he finishes up, Cas misses the warmth of his fingertips.

Cas turns and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. It’s comfortable and familiar, and Cas looks Dean in the eyes, and maybe he gets caught up in them for a moment too long before he swallows and says, “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean nods wordlessly, and forces a small smile before Cas walks away.

“Cas, wait a sec,” Dean calls after several seconds. Cas turns around halfway across the room, tilting his head. Dean strides toward him, his jaw set in determination, and Cas looks at him apprehensively. Dean stops close, his expression unreadable, and opens his mouth to say something, his eyes desperately searching Cas'. After a tense moment though, Dean face falls and he seems to change his mind. Instead, he winks flirtatiously and says in a low voice, “You want me to help you get dressed for bed?”

Cas’ heart skips a beat. A couple of lightbulbs spark above them and Cas feels his face heat up. He curses inwardly. _So much for not showing your feelings._

Dean’s eyes widen as he looks up at the lights, then back at Cas, and he smiles, realization spreading across his face.

“Uh, I was joking. Cas, was that you?”

Cas gulps and squints at the wall. “What do you mean?” he asks, even though they both know exactly what he means.

“You know, you’re a terrible liar.”

“That’s not true!” Cas argues. “I’ve deceived people plenty of times-”

“Oh, really?” Dean presses closer, until their faces are inches apart and Cas feels intoxicated as Dean’s eyes flick across his lips. “So I’m not making you nervous?” Dean whispers.

“Um…” Cas is frozen in place. He can’t answer, or move, or do anything other than stare completely transfixed at Dean’s soft red lips.

The lights flash tellingly overhead and Dean smiles and cups Cas’ jaw with one hand, pulling his face up until their lips meet. Cas inhales sharply and wraps his arms around Dean as best as he is able. Dean’s lips are as soft and perfect as they look, and he tastes so deliciously good it makes Cas dizzy. Dean’s other hand is traveling down Cas’ bare spine, making him shiver and moan, which Dean seems to appreciate. When they finally pull apart, three of the dumb bulbs have shattered, Dean’s face is flushed and he looks both pleased and delighted, and Cas can’t stop grinning. Dean laughs and taps Cas’ nose, “Stop smiling you dork."

Cas beams up at him.


End file.
